Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Lysimachia fortuneixc3x97Lysimachia clethroides cultivar Jumbo.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lysimachia plant, botanically known as Lysimachia fortuneixc3x97Lysimachia clethroides, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Jumboxe2x80x99.
The new Lysimachia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Oude Wetering, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cut Lysimachia cultivars with large flowers with attractive foliage and flower coloration and good postproduction longevity.
The new Lysimachia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1999 in Oude Wetering, The Netherlands of an unidentified selection of Lysimachia fortunei, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent and an unidentified selection of Lysimachia clethroides, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lysimachia was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2000 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Oude Wetering, The Netherlands. The selection of this new Lysimachia was based on its large flowers and attractive foliage and flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Oude Wetering, The Netherlands since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Lysimachia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
Plants of the cultivar Jumbo have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Jumboxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Jumboxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Tall and erect flowering stems.
2. Dark green-colored leaves.
3. Large curving flowering racemes with large white-colored flowers.
4. Good postproduction longevity.
Plants of the new Lysimachia are most similar to plants of the parent selections. Plants of the new Lysimachia differ primarily from plants of the female parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Lysimachia have larger racemes than plants of the female parent selection.
2. Plants of the new Lysimachia have larger flowers than plants of the female parent selection.
Plants of the new Lysimachia differ primarily from plants of the male parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Lysimachia have darker green-colored leaves than plants of the male parent selection.
2. Plants of the new Lysimachia have larger racemes than plants of the male parent selection.
3. Plants of the new Lysimachia have larger flowers than plants of the male parent selection.
4. Plants of the new Lysimachia flower in June in The Netherlands whereas plants of the male parent selection flower in July in The Netherlands.